


A Little Slower

by VixenRose1996



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Ben is a thirdwheel, But Gwen loves Kevin, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Fluff, Gwen's parents don't like Kevin, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kevin has insecurities, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and he worships her, gwevin - Freeform, my childhood otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:44:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VixenRose1996/pseuds/VixenRose1996
Summary: "If I’m old enough to help save the world then I’m old enough to choose who I want to be with and I-” she kissed him, “-want-” kiss “-to-” kiss “-be-” kiss “-with-” kiss “-you.”-Or a collection of Gwevin moments during Alien Swarm when Ben isn't around to be the third wheel.





	A Little Slower

**Author's Note:**

> I AM NOT ABANDONING MY 'DOVAHKIIN' STORY, THIS IS JUST A BRIEF MENTAL PALETTE CLEANSER BEFORE I START WRITING CHAPTER 12.

“I’m going to use the restroom real quick; you guys want anything from inside?”

“No food in my car, Tennyson,” Kevin growled. In response, the wielder of the Omnitrix stuck his tongue out before sliding out from the back seat and heading for the gas station. Gwen chuckled at the boys' antics, idly rubbing her sore knee; the ambush at the warehouse had resulted in yet another pair of torn and ruined pantyhose. She really needed to stop wearing her school uniform into fights.

“You okay?”

Gwen looked up to see Kevin’s dark eyes fixed on the area she was massaging. She gave him a quick, reassuring smile, “Just a couple of scratches.”

He made a noise in the back of his throat like he wasn’t completely sure he believed her but also didn’t want to argue. So instead he nodded his head to the glove box, “I got some pain killers in there.”

 _‘Who’d have thought big, bad Kevin Levin would be such a worrier?’_ Scrapes, bruises, and sores were old companions of Gwen; even without her more...unusual hobbies, her years of martial arts, gymnastics, horseback riding, softball, skiing and cross country had left her with plenty. Still, if it made Kev happy, she’d comply with the unspoken request. She popped two of the pills under her boyfriend’s watchful gaze, washing them down with a sip from her water bottle when something else in the glove compartment caught her eye.

“What’s this?” she asked, holding up the glossy travel brochure.

A pale pink flush bloomed across Kevin’s face and he rubbed the back of his neck in what she’d come to recognize as a nervous tick, “Oh, that...well, I was going to as you later but...I was thinking, what do you think about going away during your spring break?”

Gwen felt herself grow warm and she was sure that her face was its own shade of pink; she scanned over the information in the pamphlet to avoid having to answer immediately, eyes widening at what she saw. “Kevin, this is a four-night cruise!”

“Oh, you don’t like that idea? We can go somewhere-”

“No, no, it sounds amazing actually,” Gwen cut him off, wanting to reassure him that he had hadn’t done anything wrong, he worried about that a lot. “It's just _way_ too expensive.”

Kevin's face fell into something serious, “I told you, Gwen; you never have to worry about money with me.”

It was true; by his own admission, Kevin had more cash store away than he’d ever know what to do with, even without what he earned helping out at the garage. Where he got that money, however, was something he neither offered nor was asked about by Ben or herself. As a result, the older teen never really hesitated when paying for things, like feeding Ben's smoothy and chili fry addiction; in fact, he often insisted on it, despite the cousins’ offers to pitch in for things like gas or meals.

This was usually fine enough for smaller things, but it was when he tried to pay for bigger things like this that things got awkward. She leaned over to press a kiss to his cheek, “A cruise _does_ sound amazing.”

“Just imagine it; five days and four nights with no Plumbers, no aliens, no Forever Knights, and no cousins third-wheeling us, it’d be just you, me, and some swimsuits.” He paused to waggle his eyebrows at her, “Though that last one is optional.”

Gwen rolled her eyes but chuckled, lightly slapping his broad chest, before her face fell. “It sounds perfect...but my parents would never allow it.”

She regretted saying it, true as it was, when she saw how crestfallen it make Kevin. He masked it quickly though, putting on a self-deprecating smirk, “I don’t know, they might go for it. After all, this could finally be their chance to have me arrested for kidnapping and have me out of your life for good.”

He looked at her like he was waiting for her to laugh but she couldn’t, instead just scooting closer to rest her forehead on his shoulder. The fact that her parents didn’t approve of their relationship -or Kevin in general- was an unspoken tension of their relationship; they didn’t exactly forbid it, but the restrictions they placed on it were heavy enough to get the point across though. Ken liked him though, even after he found out about Kev’s more...colorful past because, as he put it, it was hard to dislike a guy who helped save you from a bunch of aliens, so that was _something_. It also gave Gwen hope that, one day, her parents would see all the good in Kevin too.

But for now, she just nuzzled into his shoulder, “Maybe one day.”

 

* * *

 

“You’re being awful quiet.”

Gwen’s jerked up, “Huh?”

Kevin gave a soft snort, “My point exactly.”

“I’m sorry, Kev; what did you say?”

“Forget about it; what’s on your mind?”

Gwen sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, “It’s just...I’m worried about Ben and Grandpa, I’ve _never_ seen them fight like that. Now Ben has just run off without us having any clue what's going on, who knows what could happen?”

Kevin grabbed her hand and gave it a firm squeeze, relishing in the ability to do it once again. When he was that hideous amalgamation of stone, wood, Taydenite, and metal he only allowed himself to touch her gently, full of fear and hesitation that he might hurt or disgust her. He didn’t have to worry about that now though, and could enjoy the feeling of her skin on his. “Hey, don’t worry. Max is as tough as they come but you know he’s a real softy on the inside and Ben? Despite the boneheaded moves he pulls sometimes, he’s usually strong enough to pull himself out of trouble.”

“And if he isn’t?”

“Well that's what he has you for, and you have me.”

Gwen flashed hat soft, warm smile that made him want to melt and squeezed his hand back, “Yeah, I do.”

 

* * *

 

“You two look like you could use an ambulance instead of a cab, if you ask me” the taxi driver commented, taking in their bruised faces and disheveled appearances as they climbed into the back seat.

“Well, its good thing we didn’t ask you then,” Kevin growled, slamming the door shut. “Just drop us off at Big Ed’s Garage, quick as you can.”

Gwen winced, partly at her boyfriend’s tone but mostly because -judging by how they were aching- her ribs were bruised something awful. “Kevin, don’t be rude.”

He looked over to her, anger still written all over his face, “I’m going to get Tennyson’s little girlfriend for this.”

“Kevin-”

“Your cousin too; wrecking a dude’s ride is worth at least a black eye.”

“You kids sure I can’t drop you off at the hospital? I won’t even charge you for the ride,” the driver offered.

“How much extra do I have to pay you to mind your own damn business?” 

Gwen put a hand on Kevin’s knee, giving him a ‘knock it off’ look before turning to address the driver, “Thank you for the offer, Sir, but, please, we just need to be dropped off at the garage.”

The man was quiet for a moment, locking eyes with her through the rear-view window, but eventually sighed and started the car. Gwen fell back into the cracked pleather of the backseat and cocked an eyebrow at Kevin, _‘See what being nice can do?’_

Her boyfriend rolled his eyes but gave a soft grin, raising an arm up; she didn’t hesitate, burring her face in his chest and tucking her head under his chin, “I’m sorry about your car.”

Kevin didn’t say anything at first, instead just rubbing a thumb up and down the bumps of her spine, “It sucks, but you’re alright and that is a bit more important.”

“A bit?” she teased, relaxed by the rhythm of his heartbeat thudding against her ear.

A huff of laughter ruffled Gwen’s bangs and a kiss was pressed into the crown of her head, “Yeah, just a smidge. Besides, now I have an excuse to drag you to the auto show next month.”

“And _why_ would I have to be there?”

“Well,” he explained, in an exaggerated _‘of course’_ tone, “I want to make sure my baby likes my baby.”

That actually made Gwen laugh -which she definitely felt in her ribs- and she nuzzled into him, “I’d be okay with any car you got, Kev; though something with a nice backseat would definitely be good.”

“Oh no, I want to make sure the _car_ likes _you_.”

The driver chose that moment to pipe up, “You two remind me of my wife and I when we were younger.”

 

* * *

 

 _‘Another day, another potential world-ending event to be stopped,’_ Gwen mused from her stop crouched on the hillside overlooking the Ship-It center crawling with the possessed victims of the chips. As she idly listened to Elena and Ben debate a plan of entry Kevin took her by the elbow and pulled the young Anodyte deeper into the trees, “Come here.”

“This is hardly the time to make out, Kevin.”

Her boyfriend shook his head, brow deeply creased and eyes shut tight, “No...look, there is something I need to say and you’re not going to like it but you got to hear it.”

He took her by the upper-arms and looked her deep in the eyes, “Chances are that when we get in there all hell is going to break loose and...if you have to choose between yourself and one of those chip-zombies, you take them out. I don’t care if its a kid or a little old lady or Max or Ben or me, you take them out.”

Gwen went cold and she shook her head, “You can’t ask me to do that. Would _you_ be able to kill _me_ if I was being controlled?”

Kevin flinched, his hands tightening around her arms, “ **Never**.”

“Then how can you-”

“I don’t care what happens to _me_ so long as you make it out here in one piece, Gwen. Besides, we’re all screwed if those chips get ahold of you anyway so, no, I’d never be able to...do _that_.”

She wanted to argue, to tell Kevin that his life was just as valuable as her’s, but the look on his face made her just pull him into an embrace and hold him tight.

 

* * *

 

 _‘Another day, another bunch of idiots saved,’_ Kevin grumbled in the privacy of his own mind; the dark-haired Osmosian hybrid was sore, tired, hungry, and his nose tickled from where Gwen’s hair was brushing against it. That last one was made more bearable by the fact Gwen herself was settled snuggly into his lap.

They had managed to stop the chips, free all those possessed, and saved both Max and Victor Validus...only to realize that the DX Mark 10 didn’t exactly have space for all six of them; they ‘solved’ this problem by having Max ride shotgun with Dr. Valdius, his daughter, and Kevin in the back, Gwen seated on his lap with the seatbelt wrapped around them both.

Usually, Kevin wouldn’t mind this in the least but, as it turns out, Missouri roads aren’t the most well paved and there were only so many more bumps they could go over before things became awkward for all involved. “Tennyson, pull into there.”

“The train station?” Ben sounded confused even as he did as requested, “Why?”

“Because as _comfortable_ as I am-” Gwen elbowed him gently in the ribs for the comment, “I’m not spending the next fifteen hours suck in the car with you people; I’ll see you back in Bellwood. You coming, Gwen?”

That last part was said with half-hearted hope; he wanted her to come, of course, but wasn’t sure she’d want to. Surely she’d prefer being with the grandfather that she once again come so close to losing over-

“God, yes!” Gwen breathed, opening the door and wiggling out of his lap. It felt really, _really_ good and Kevin had to bite his lip to keep from giving a visible response as he followed her. She took him by the elbow and began pulling him to the ticket office, calling over her shoulder to the passengers in the car, “Drive safe you guys; we’ll see you soon.”

“Gwen,” Max called back, freezing Kevin in his track. He felt like an idiot; _of course_ , the older Plumber wouldn’t let his granddaughter go off with- “Call your parents and make up a story about where you’ll be; I’ll back you up. Oh, and Kevin, be safe.”

Fighting the urge to blush at the, perhaps not incorrect, insinuation of the older man’s statement, Kevin gave him a nod and brief wave. Thankfully the Wielder of the Omnitrix was too dense to pick up on anything so he just waved back and pulled out of the parking lot, soon disappearing down the street. Gwen smiled up at him, joy seeming to radiate from her eyes, and they headed into the station.

Once inside he nodded towards the indoor convenience shop, “Why don’t you go grab some drinks and stuff while I get the tickets, it's going to be a long trip.”

“Alright, is there anything in particular you want?”

Kevin shrugged, forcing himself not to wince at the pain that shot up his abdomen, “Some pain killers, definitely, but other than that? I trust your judgment. Do you need some cash?”

“Nah, I can take care of this.” She left his side and he watched her go, messy ponytail swaying and heels clacking against the linoleum floor. _God_ , she was a sight to behold.

Eventually, he tore his attention from the love of his life and turned it to the bored looking man behind the ticket counter, “I need two tickets to the closest station near Bellwood, New York.”

“Cutting it a little close but we have a train going that way stopping here in about an hour. But it's going to be an overnight trip, do you want just regular seats or a sleeper car?”

Just a suggestion of sleep reminded Kevin how tired he was, “Yeah, a sleeper car for two.” Then he paused, eyebrows creeping up, “What is the nicest kind of sleeper car you guys have?”

 

* * *

 

“Here you are, this is one of our Prestige cabins. Its a cabin for two which boasts features that include a private washroom with shower, a cable TV, a minifridge stocked with complimentary refreshments, and couch that converts into a comfortable Murphy bed for two that faces the window which one of our workers will come to turn down after dinner is served. Towels and linens are stocked in the cabinet under the television; we hope you enjoy your travels with us.”

With his spiel finished, the artificially friendly train attended left the pair alone and Kevin pulled the door closed, locking it. For a moment he wondered what the man thought about them, two disheveled looking teenagers with enough money to afford a luxury sleeper car but no luggage except for a few plastic bags. Did he think they were thieves? Runaways? But when watched Gwen collapse down onto the couch, dropping the bags she was carrying to the floor with a tired but happy smile of her beautiful face, Kevin found -at that moment at least- he didn’t care what anyone else thought. “So, what do you think?”

The room wasn’t big, but it was comfortable enough and, most importantly, private. Still, Gwen seemed amazed by it, “This can’t have been cheap, Kevin. You didn’t have to-”

He cut her off, slipping his arms around her waist and pulling the red-head close, “Hey, it may not be a Caribbean cruise but at least I finally get you all to myself. I’d be an idiot not to make the most of it.”

“As long as I’m with you, anything is great,” she said and pulled him into a kiss.  
  
It was long and hot and deep. Kissing her was like kissing the sun or the star and Kevin could feel the pure energy of her mana that hid just under the surface of her skin. It was exhilarating, and terrifying all at the same time; the knowledge that he could drain her dry if he one day he gave into the insanity the lurked at the corners of his mind. He pulled Gwen closer and kissed her even harder; she moaned and slid her hands into his hair. In the back of his mind, Kevin wondered if she felt the same way and, if so, did the danger excite her.

 

* * *

 

A few hours later, after a dinner of roasted chicken, boiled vegetables, and apple pie in the dining car -Gwen was exactly impressed but tasted fine to him; though, after living on the streets, space, the null void, and then space again, his palette was far from refined- Kevin was relaxing on the now pulled out bed and getting a good chuckled out of some alien documentary on the television while Gwen finished up in the shower.

He’d already taken one and, after the last couple of days, even the cramped, lukewarm train shower felt like heaven. He heard the water turn off and Gwen brushing her teeth; she’d grabbed them some travel toiletries back at the station, always the one to think ahead. Would this what it would be like living together? They’d live somewhere bigger, of course, and way nicer, but if this...closeness was what it’d be like that Kevin was definitely okay with it.

The door to the tiny bathroom slid open, “Hey, Kevin.”

The Osmosian hybrid took in the sight of his girlfriend, still damp with her combed wet hair clinging to her skin and clad only in a small off-white towel that was just barely able to wrap around her body. He felt his pulse speed up, “Yeah?”

“I just realized that I don’t have anything to sleep in.”

“Oh, right.” It was true, neither of them had any spare clothes; they all usually kept some in the trunk of Kevin’s car for emergencies but, well… Kevin was fine just wearing his jeans, but Gwen? He swallowed around his dry throat, “So are you going to sleep in that towel?”

Gwen smiled at him; that slow smile she only ever gave him while they were alone, less she deep-fry poor Benjie’s brain. “No, that would be way too uncomfortable.”

Then she dropped the towel.

 

* * *

 

“Your parents wouldn’t let me.”

“Huh?”

“Your parents, they wouldn’t let me build you a car. I asked them if there was any kind of car you mentioned wanting, they asked why so I told them that I was planning on building you and Ben cars as birthday gifts, and then your old man said that you’d never be allowed to see me again if I did. So I made you that laptop instead.”

The laptop was a thing of beauty if he did say so himself; sleek, sturdy, and all but impossible to hack into with enough power for Gwen to do her homework and look up info on alien fugitives all at once, especially since he had hooked it into the major Plumber networks. She’d been elated to receive it at the shared party for her and Ben, having used the same one since she was ten. Everyone had commented how nice it was and even her parents had called it a ‘practical and useful’ gift, though Kevin did later overhear Gwen’s mother comment that it was an ‘odd’ to give something so expensive when their relationship was still relatively new.

Gwen looked up from where she had been tracing circles on his arm, anger beginning to grow in her eyes, “Did my dad say why?”

Kevin shifted, “Something about how buying your first car is an important experience or something like that.”

Gwen didn’t say anything but it was clear that she was upset about what she’d just learn. He reached over and took her hand, “It isn’t all that bad; I get to keep you by my side and now that your cousin has his car, we’ll have some more alone time.”

That didn’t seem to pacify her though.

“Two more years,” she said. “Two more years and they won’t be able to police us anymore.”

Kevin loved it when she said stuff like that; she said two years, which meant she had no intentions of leaving him for some preppy guy with a good name, full ride to Harvard, and a bright, perfect future ahead of him. A guy who would probably be a lot better for her. “Gwen, you can’t throw away your relationship with your parent just for me.”

Gwen’s face grew stern and she shifted closer to him, staring him dead in the eye. “I love you, Kevin, and as much as I love my parents they need to understand that I am capable of making my own decisions. If I’m old enough to help save the world then I’m old enough to choose who I want to be with and I-” she kissed him, “-want-” kiss “-to-” kiss “-be-” kiss “-with-” kiss “-you.”

Kevin could only stare at her, wondering how such an amazing creature could choose him of all people. He pulled her down for another deep kiss then rolling them over, “Let's not talk about stuff like that now, we should just enjoy our time alone while it last.”

“You’re right,” Gwen comment, wrapping her arms around him and giving him a teasing smirk. “What do you want to do to pass the time?”

He kissed her again and wished the train would go a little slower.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I loved Ben 10 growing and Gwevin was one of my childhood OTPs. I was watching some episode of the reboot with my baby cousin last weekend and it reignited my old love. This is the result.


End file.
